All You Want
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn doesn't understand why her mother kicked Morgan out of the house all those years ago. She doesn't understand where he disappeared to. Or why she'd heard no mention of him since he left. Now, at eighteen, she's off to college in Boston and she runs into her past. Mostly a family/gen story. Some Spencer/Josslyn and Morgan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**All You Want In the World**

**Summary: Josslyn doesn't understand why her mother kicked Morgan out of the house all those years ago. She doesn't understand where he disappeared to. Or why she'd heard no mention of him since he left. Now, at eighteen, she's off to college in Boston and she runs into her past.**

Josslyn John Jacks sighed as she packed the last of her bags into her vehicle with Michael's help. Spencer already sat in the front passenger seat, watching her talk to her mother and brother. "That's the last of it." She said, offering them a smile.

Michael smiled at his baby sister, immediately pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "Well, we're going to miss you. You have no idea how proud of you I am." He said, running his hand through her long, blonde curls.

She pulled away, beaming up at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. She turned to her mother then, opening her arms. Her mom immediately wrapped her in a tight, warm embrace, sniffling softly.

Carly framed her daughter's face with both hands, drinking her in. "You've grown so much. It seems like just yesterday, you were nine years old and scheming with Spencer."

Josslyn laughed at that, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. She brushed some locks of hair from her face and bit her lip. "I'm going to miss you guys!" She murmured softly, throwing herself at them once more, hugging them all the more tighter. She sighed, this time, turning to go to her car, waving at them from inside it as she and Spencer drove off.

* * *

Morgan Corinthos-or as he went by now, Morgan Mitchells smiled at the customers before him, placing their drinks in front of them and taking their orders. He'd been working here for six years now. He'd lived in this town for seven. And he hadn't been home in eight. For...well, for good reasons. All in all, he liked it here. He had friends and a life. He'd even been dating a woman named Catherine for two years. But Morgan would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his family.

"Morgan?" A soft, worried voice said to him.

He looked up, eyes meeting the ones of the kindly older woman who was his boss, Terri Shaw. Morgan nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

She gave him a motherly look of concern and reached out a hand to touch his forehead like his mother used to do when he was sick. "How about you take the rest of the day off? Your mind seems to be a bit scattered today. Maybe you'd feel better if you got some rest. After all, you're always working."

Morgan smiled and nodded, giving her a grateful look as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He knew better than to argue with Terri and her stubbornness.

He arrived at his small apartment about an hour later, after stopping at the grocery store for some groceries. He hurried into the kitchen and began to put the food away, eyes catching the blinking light on the answering machine.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he pushed the button and froze in shock as Kiki's hesitant voice filtered through.

"Hey Morgan. I know it's been two years since we last spoke. But I figured I'd tell you. Your sister, Josslyn is headed near where you live for college. She and Spencer. You're probably wondering how I know that considering I haven't been in Port Charles in years, either. My father told me about it while we were on the phone the other day."

The message cut off abruptly, leaving Morgan still frozen in place, hardly even breathing. Of course, Josslyn was eighteen now. The age of when teenagers headed off to college and began their own lives. But hearing this made it all so real. It had been eight years since he'd last seen Josslyn. She'd been ten then and full of fire, stubbornness, and independence. He wondered what she looked like now and what she thought of his being gone all of these years. Did she miss him? All in all, despite the issues that he and Michael had had and what he'd done, he thought he'd been a fairly good brother to Josslyn. Taking her out every other weekend, to the movies or an amusement park. Wherever he'd seen fit. And he doubted his parents or Mikey had informed her of why he'd left.

He chewed on his lip, thinking for a few minutes before heading to his room to grab his laptop. He got online and quickly looked up her facebook. It was public to everyone and his breath caught in his throat, tears stinging his eyes as he saw her profile picture. She had a huge smile upon her lips in it, long blonde locks curling around her, her eyes were bright and she looked so lovely and so much like their mom and her father that he felt his heart clench. He looked through more of her pictures. Seeing photos of her with Morgan and Sabrina. With Avery who was looking so beautiful. With her friends on the cheerleading and soccer team. With Emma, Spencer, and Cameron. He saw a picture of her with Lucas and Brad. And...he stopped short as he saw the picture of he and Josslyn. It was taken during one of their many outings and her arms were wrapped tight around his neck as they both smiled at the camera. Under the photo were the words, "missing my big bro."

Morgan didn't even notice the tears falling down his cheeks until they began to land on his laptop keys. He took a deep breath and shut the laptop, trying to calm himself down. Trying to remember that he'd chosen to leave instead of face the consequences of his actions. He had no right to mourn not being able to see his sister.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Spencer complained, ignoring his best friend's glare as he put his feet on the dash.

"We've only been on the road for an _hour!"_ Josslyn exclaimed, incredulous as she turned down the volume of the radio.

"I can't help it!" Spencer whined, sounding very much the spoiled prince.

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, catching sight of the small diner. It was one that she and Morgan stopped at once. "Fine, we'll eat here." She answered as she turned the car, parking it. The place was fifties style and Josslyn smiled as they stepped inside, recalling the last time she'd been here. It was the last time she'd seen Morgan before he'd left. They'd really enjoyed themselves and he'd promised her that they'd go back. But a month later, he was gone. She never understood why. As if on autopilot, she led the way to the booth in pastel blue, back in the far corner, next to the jukebox.

Spencer watched his best friend closely, concern filling him as he watched her practically caress the table, pretty blue eyes all wide and sad. He took a seat, not really knowing what was going on and reached out a hand, taking her's.

She met his eyes and whispered. "This is the last place Morgan took me before he left."

The brown haired young man didn't answer, just squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her. Through everything.

**To be continued: Josslyn and Spencer arrive in Boston, at the apartment they rented. Morgan tells Catherine about his sister. Josslyn and Morgan are in for a surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All You Want**

**Part Two**

Josslyn took a sip of the strawberry milkshake the waitress put in front of her, smiling gratefully as she and Spencer both ordered their food.

Once the waitress had turned and headed away to place their order, Spencer spoke. "What do you mean Morgan took you here?" He wonder, brows furrowed in confusion.

The blonde sighed sadly, flipping back her long hair. "It was _years _ago. A few weeks before he disappeared. We were having one of our brother/sister weekends and we were coming back from an amusement and adventure park when we stopped here to eat. I didn't expect the emotions it would bring up." She admitted hesitantly, hands fiddling gracefully with the paper from her straw.

Spencer studied her carefully, heart aching for his best friend. He had no idea the things she was holding inside. She'd rarely talked about Morgan's disappearance. Except for those few weeks after he first went missing, when she'd whisper to him of how she worried that his father's job had gotten him killed. And those times on the anniversary of the disappearance. Otherwise, Josslyn had succeeded in seeming without troubles. Happy and stubborn and lively. He reached out a hand, taking her's and squeezing it gently, wanting her to know that in some way-he was there for her.

She gave him a soft, sad grin and clung to his hand, his strength. Glad that he was there for her.

* * *

"Morgan? Sweetie?" Catherine Burncap yelled his name in the small apartment as she walked inside, looking around for her boyfriend. She went to his room where she heard what she thought to be a video playing and caught him on the floor, back against the bed, legs crossed indian style. His laptop was on his lap, the sound she'd heard emitting from it. "Morgan? " She whispered, stepping over to him, hand resting on his arm as she took a seat. The video playing out on the screen caught her attention and her breath hitched as she saw the pretty blonde girl laughing with two boys and another girl her age. Just looking at the girl, Catherine could see some similarities between she and Morgan.

The girl was tall and willowy, long hair flowing down to the middle of her back, bright like sunlight with a pair of blue eyes that could rival Morgan's. She was dressed in a yellow tee-shirt and a pair of lime green shorts.

"This is my sister. Josslyn. She's eighteen now." Morgan said simply, turning his head slightly to look at his girlfriend.

"She's beautiful." Catherine breathed, watching the video. She didn't know much about her boyfriend's family. He rarely talked of them. All she knew was that he'd been kicked out eight years ago. She had no clue as to what the cause of it had been. "But I don't understand. You don't really talk about your family. What brought this on?"

He breathed deeply and laughed a bit bitterly. "My friend, Kiki called. She told me that Josslyn was coming to college here in Boston. I had forgotten that she was eighteen now. I had to look up her facebook when I found out. I've been watching it all evening."

Catherine wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his head and resting her own on his shoulder. "Are you going to try and contact her when you find out where exactly she'll be living?"

Morgan shrugged miserably, chewing his bottom lip. "I'm not sure." He replied in a whisper. "I'm unsure of what to do. I mean, I'm afraid that she might hate me. I just left with no warning. I never even really said goodbye to her."

He was ashamed of that fact. At the fact that he'd been too caught up in his own pain and the betrayal of his parents siding with Michael, yet again, that he hadn't thought of telling her where he was going or how they could keep in touch. Hell, he'd _abandoned _her. And he had no clue how he'd make up for that if he were to ever see her again.

* * *

Josslyn parked her car outside the nice apartment complex with a yawn. She grinned at the sight, taking in the green grass and the swimming pool. She let a squeal as she hit Spencer on the shoulder, awakening him from his slumber. "We're here!" She chirped out excitedly, still smiling widely as she gracefully got out of the car, grabbing some of her bags while Spencer grabbed his.

They'd put down the lease on this apartment a couple of months ago after falling in love with it. It was the perfect size for the two of them as teenagers. And so much better than a dorm. The two hurried to the elevator, letting it take them up to the twelfth floor.

They entered room L21 slowly, and looked around their home. They felt proud. Here they were, starting out their lives on their own.

"I'm going to take my things to my room!" Josslyn announced, running quickly down the hall and to the bedroom that she knew had the balcony. She laughed as she heard Spencer's, "Hey, WAIT!" and his footsteps chasing after her.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her down on the bed that she'd chosen with such care. He blushed as he realized the situation and sat up. "When did you set up your bed, anyway?" He asked, trying to change the subject and get over the awkwardness he was now feeling.

She shrugged. "Last week. Michael, Lucas, Brad, and daddy came up here to fix up my room and make sure it was safe." She answered, gazing around the sunshine yellow walls, the mint green bed spread and hard, cherry wood floor. It was exactly as she imagined it. "I think that they fixed up your room, too. That's why Lucas asked you all those questions that you said were weird." She stood up and grabbed her best friend's hand as she led him down the hall to his room, painted royal blue with a red silk bed spread. The room was much darker than her own and held the essence of extravagance. Not her cup of tea, but it was most certainly Spencer's. She lowered her lashes and glanced at him slyly out of the corner of her room.

He was starring around the room in awe, taking in the heavy curtains and dark furniture.

"So, Prince Cassadine." She drawled out playfully, impish smirk upon her lips. "Does this room suit your satisfaction?"

His grin and nod were all the answer she needed.

**Next Part: Spencer and Josslyn run into Morgan at the grocery store. Morgan worries over the dinner they're set to have together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All You Want**

**Part Three**

Josslyn groaned as the sunlight filtered in through the balcony door, blinking against it. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before she glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the time. Eleven in the morning. She turned her head and saw Spencer still asleep beside of her. "Spence" She whispered, shaking him lightly. "Spencer, wake up. We have to get showered and dressed to go and get some groceries and explore the city."

Spencer moaned negatively and shook his head. "No. It's too early!"

She rolled her eyes at that. "It's eleven o'clock, dumbass!" She scoffed, hurrying from the bed to grab some clothing from her dresser, feeling grateful that she'd unpacked and put away her things the night before. "I'm going to go and shower, then. And _you _can choose rather to shower to, or just get dressed. No matter what, we're leaving here in an hour."

Spencer sat up and yawned before he headed to his own room to gather some clothes while he waited for Josslyn to finish. Around twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened and he stepped out of his room to see Josslyn walk out, hair still damp from her shower. She turned her head and smiled brightly at him, making his heart do somersaults.

"You can go shower, now!" She sang out as she headed into her room, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she walked past him.

He shook his head to erase the thoughts he was having of her from his mind and went to get ready.

* * *

Morgan sighed, put his key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot, slowly. He needed to pick a few groceries up before he went to work and this was really the best time to do so. He felt exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. His mind had been filled to the brim with thoughts of his sister and what had occurred all of those years ago. He was just glad that Catherine had been there for him, even though she'd had to leave for her job at the local bookstore earlier this morning. He was really lucky to have her.

He parked his car and hurried inside of the grocery store. He grabbed his cart and headed down the aisles knowingly, packing his cart full of the things that he needed. It was when he moved his cart down the aisle for fruits and vegetables that he stopped short, eyes going wide as he caught sight of the young couple talking lowly, head bowed. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the sunshiny hair pulled into a braid and the dark mop of wavy hair next to it. He couldn't believe it. It was Josslyn and Spencer. His hands tightened on the cart, knuckles turning white. Just looking at them, he could see how at ease his baby sister and his cousin were with one another. Spencer's arm wrapped easily around Joss' slender waist, pulling her in close and Morgan felt a smile come upon his lips at his sister's squeal of alarm as Spencer tickled her sides.

'God, I've missed so much.' He thought, still studying them. He jumped when he heard a disapproving 'ahem' behind of him and turned around, eyes catching a woman glaring at him, obviously waiting for him to move. He gave her what he hoped would be a charming smile and let her move past him.

* * *

Josslyn froze as she felt eyes on her and slowly turned her head. Her mouth fell open in an o. Disbelief filled her as she realized who the person who'd been staring at her was. He looked a little different, of course. Hair shorter than it had ever been and obviously eight years older. But still. She'd recognize her brother anywhere. Slowly, she walked over, almost as if she was afraid he'd disappear when she got too close. As soon as she was right in front of him, she reached out a shaky hand and cupped his cheek. "Morgan?" She whispered softly, hopefully. She could feel Spencer come up behind her and his hand touch her back, but she didn't care as she saw the nod from the male before her. She let out a sob and threw herself into his arms, her head buried into his shoulder as she clung to him.

His arms enveloped her gently and she felt herself be lifted off the ground a little. His lips pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't...I don't understand." She uttered, voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt as she refused to let go of her older brother, now that she finally had him back in her arms. "You've been here all of this time? Why did you never try and contact me? Why did you even leave in the first place. I had been so afraid you'd been murdered." She pulled away just enough so he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Josslyn." His voice broke a little as he said the words, pulling his sister into an even tighter hug. "I should've told you that I was leaving. I never thought it through." He looked over her shoulder and caught Spencer glaring daggers at him, eyes dark and serious.

"Are you really going to listen to him, Joss? His leaving really hurt you!" Spencer said, disbelievingly, recalling his best friend's breakdown the day before. He couldn't help that he was filling protective.

Josslyn pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes before her hand reached down to squeeze Spencer's. "Please Spence, I've just found out my brother is alive and well. Let him at least explain to us why he left. He's your cousin, too. I just want to try and understand."

Spencer sighed and nodded. "So, explain." He said in an authoritative tone, arm wrapped protectively around Josslyn's waist.

Morgan stared down at his watch. "I can't right now. I have to pay and take my groceries home, before heading to work. But I'll give you guy's my phone number and address and you can come visit tonight or tomorrow and I'll explain everything."

"Okay!" Josslyn said hurriedly as she grabbed her phone from her purse, handing it to him. "Put it in here."

He took it and typed his address and number before he handed it back to her. "I've gotta go." He whispered sadly, reaching out to hug Josslyn once more and wave at Spencer before he headed to the cash register.

**Next Part: Awkward family dinners and explanations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All You Want**

**Part Four**

Josslyn was silent as they drove back to their apartment, uncomfortably so. She stared out the window, thoughts on what had happened in the grocery store. She couldn't believe that she'd seen him, again. After all of these years. The last thing she'd expected when she moved here was running into him, again.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer questioned as his hand reached out across the console to take her own.

She shrugged and continued to drive. "I don't know. I guess I'm just wondering what will happen tonight." She answered softly as she drove into the parking lot of their apartment. She got out and gathered some of the groceries as her best friend did the same. As soon as the had exited the elevator and hurried to their home, they began to put the food away.

"Do you think you'll get all of the answers you wanted?" He wondered curiously, dark eyes wide as they studied her.

"I hope so." Josslyn whispered softly before she smiled and hurried to the living room to watch some television, a way to get her mind off of everything.

* * *

Morgan's mind was everywhere as he worked that day. He couldn't stop thinking of what had occurred. Couldn't forget what was going to happen later tonight. He was nervous and excited. Excited, because he was going to reconnect with his sister and cousin. Nervous, because he was unsure of what would happen or if his sister would forgive him when she found out why he'd really left. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts as he took customers' orders and refilled their coffees and soft drinks.

He hoped that his co-workers couldn't tell how nervous he was. The last thing he needed was their complaining to Terri about his not doing his job.

It was a few hours later that he left work to go home and get ready. His hands shook on the steering wheel as he drove, worry overwhelming him to his very core. He'd already called Catherine and asked her to meet him at his apartment, feeling that he needed her for moral support. As soon as he entered his apartment, she threw herself into his arms and he buried his head into her shoulder, letting his hands rest against her back as he pulled her that much closer.

They pulled away and Catherine framed his face with her hands, gently. The tips of her fingers ran softly over his cheekbones. "Are you okay?" She wondered sweetly, ushering him over to the sofa to sit down.

Morgan clenched his fingers into his hair and lowered his head. "I don't know." He replied. "I invited Josslyn and her best friend-my cousin, Spencer to dinner here. Tonight. I'm supposed to explain to my baby sister why I left and I'm so fuckin' terrified that she'll hate me afterward."

Catherine frowned and flipped back her red hair. "What could you have possibly done that could be so horrible?" She wondered curiously. That didn't really fit the Morgan she knew and loved.

He didn't answer.

* * *

Josslyn fiddled with the ring that hung on a chain around her neck. It had been a gift from Spencer. The ring Britt had given him long ago. She found that whenever she was stressed, touching the ring seemed to calm her. Something rather unexplainable to her.

She bit her lip and went to her closet and pulled out the plaid shirt that had been Morgan's and quickly slid it over the blue romper she'd just put on.

Her door opened and Spencer hurried in without knocking. "You about ready to go?" He asked of her, eyes wide.

Josslyn nodded and grabbed her purse quickly before she hurried to her friend's side and laced her arm through his. "As ready as I'll ever be." She informed him weakly, trying to smile.

* * *

Morgan jumped when he heard the knock on his door. He glanced at his girlfriend with wide, terrified eyes and asked, "Could you answer the door for me?"

Catherine nodded and opened it briskly, eyeing the young couple in front of her. "Hi, I'm Catherine. You two must be Josslyn and Spencer." She greeted as she allowed them to step inside. She didn't take her eyes off of the blonde for a moment, wanting to drink in the tiny similarities she shared with Morgan.

Josslyn shifted nervously, brushing her hair from her face. "Hi." She answered with a smile as she stared at the redhead questioningly. "Are...you my brother's girlfriend?" She wondered, trying her hardest to contain her frown. When her brother had invited she and Spencer to dinner, she hadn't thought that he'd have someone else along. Her small, long fingered hand reached down to capture Spencer's. She laced their fingers together and swallowed hard as she tried to gather her strength.

Suddenly, Morgan came out from the kitchen to great them. A dish towel was on one shoulder and fear was clear in his eyes. "Hey Josslyn!" He said as he moved forward to embrace. His lips pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head as he pulled away. Then, he turned his attention toward Spencer and hesitantly held out his hand to shake.

Spencer glared at it for a few moments, as if it were diseased. That was until Josslyn nudged him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he took the proffered hand.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Josslyn cleared her throat and spoke. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

It was after a dinner of homemade fried chicken that they all retired to the tiny and sparse living room, so different from Josslyn and Spencer's own apartment.

Morgan sat down on a chair, Catherine on the arm while Josslyn and Spencer sat together on the couch across from them. "So, I guess I should explain why I disappeared the way that I did. What I want to say before I tell you, though is that I regret _all of it._ I should've never done what I did. I should've never done what I did to Michael. If I could take it back, I would in a millisecond."

Spencer hissed under his breath as Joss' blunt nails dug into the skin of his hand.

"What did you do to Michael?" Josslyn asked, voice strong yet fearful. Unsure if she really wanted to know.

Her big brother looked at her shamefully then, tears glimmered in his eyes as he replied, "I let jealousy and anger get the best of me and drugged Michael with something similar to roofies."

Everything was silent for a moment, uncomfortably so, until the blonde shot up from the couch as if she'd been stung or burned. "I've gotta go!" She mumbled carelessly, hurrying out the door without even putting her shoes back on, long locks of hair flying behind her like a banner.


	5. Chapter 5

**All You Want**

**Part Five**

Josslyn hurried out of the apartment building and to her car and sat down weakly on the sidewalk just outside. Her knuckles turned white as she clung to the cement. She couldn't catch her breath and she didn't even care that it had begun raining and she was becoming soaked. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected that her brother would do that to her other brother. Morgan had always been so good to her. And he and Michael had gotten along well before they suddenly didn't.

She jumped slightly as she felt a broad hand on her back.

"Hey." Spencer's voice soothed patiently. "It's just me." He took a seat next to her on the sidewalk and stretched out his legs. His shoulder bumped into her's and he gave her a soft look.

Josslyn laced her arm through his, tears staining her cheeks and long blonde strands of hair clinging to her cheeks. "Can we go home, now?" She asked, voice strong, despite how sad she felt. "I really just don't want to be here."

He nodded and helped her up, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as they walked to the car as one.

* * *

Morgan blinked back tears and heaved a heavy sigh, leaning into the cushion of his chair. Catherine wrapped her arms around him sweetly and leaned her head against his. He clung to her arm, needing her strength. "I can't believe you're still here." He laughed weakly, bitterly.

Her cool hands framed his face as she turned it to look at her. "Hey, I _love _you. I know who you are, now. I can see you regret what you did. You just have to give your little sister time and she'll eventually realize that, too. You just have to give her time. She hasn't seen you in _years."_

His arms wrapped around her tight and he buried his head in her red tresses, thankful that he had her.

* * *

Spencer poured some hot cocoa with a dash of spearmint and plenty of marshmallows into two mugs before padding out of the kitchen, past the living room and bathroom to Josslyn's bedroom. He knocked on the door before he stepped inside. She sat on the bed, staring blankly at the picture on her wall of her with Morgan and Michael. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she had her chin rested on her knees.

He walked over and took a seat, handing her the cocoa. "Here you go, Joss." He told her, giving her an encouraging smile. He just wanted her to be okay, again. She was his best friend, his soulmate. Much in the way her mother and godfather, Jason were to each other.

Josslyn scooted closer to them so that their sides were pressed close together. She wrapped her arm around and laid her head onto his shoulder. She took a sip of her hot cocoa before she sat it down on her nightstand, right next to Spencer's. "You're a great friend, Spence." She told him softly, needing him to know it. She moved forward and wrapped her best friend into deeper hug, straddling his legs as she did so. She closed her big, blue eyes and buried her nose into his tee-shirt, taking in the scent of fabric softner.

Spencer let out a slight gasp as her strawberry scented hair wafted up to him, he ran his hand through the long tresses. He enjoyed the moment for what it was as his eyes closed. "No problem, Joss. You're my best friend. Your happiness is important to me. But I have to suggest something. I want you to go see Morgan again, tomorrow. Alone. I want you to let him explain to you why he did what he did. Maybe he'll have a good explanation. But at the very least, you deserve the chance to know."

She looked at him curiously. Her lips curved into a strange little smile as she studied him. "But I had to practically force you to come with me, tonight." She said in confusion.

He blushed at that and nodded. "Yeah. But he's your brother. And you've missed him for years. I've told you, you're happiness is important to me. I just want what's best for you."

"Well maybe you're what's best for me." She told him, eyes locked coyly on his dark ones. "You're one of the most important people to me, Spence."

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat as Josslyn's lips got closer to his own. He'd always tried his hardest not to imagine what it would be like if he and Josslyn were more than friends. They had a good thing going. And it especially wasn't right to do this right now, as much as he might want to. Not while Josslyn was so upset. He cleared his throat and pushed her gently away. "You need to get some rest." He said to her, softly lowering her to the bed before he got up and headed to his room, not waiting for her to answer him.

* * *

The next morning, Josslyn padded into the kitchen, hair a mess. As soon as she spotted Spencer at the table, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Thanks for being there for me, last night. And for stopping me from doing something we'd both regret." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth before she unraveled herself from him and hurried to pop herself a poptart in the toaster and grab herself some coffee. Once it was done, she took her seat across from him and said, "I'm going to do what you suggested and talk to Morgan later today. I called him and we're supposed to meet around lunch time."

Spencer looked up and smiled. "That's good, Joss. I'm glad you're going to give him a chance." He said. He reached a hand across the table, palm open and up. Josslyn grinned back and pressed her own hand into his.

* * *

Morgan took a seat inside PJ's Creamery and waited for his sister to show up. Today would be their first interaction alone. And considering what happened last night, Morgan was unsure of how it was going to go.

His eyes widened as Josslyn stepped inside, hair in a ponytail. She walked over to where he sat, arms wrapped protectively around herself as she took a seat.

"So talk." She ordered confidently, voice hard as she got straight to the point, so much like their mother in that way that it caused Morgan physical pain.

He coughed awkwardly and lowered his eyes to his hands and his twisting fingers as he began to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

**All You Want**

**Part Six**

Josslyn hugged herself as Morgan finished his story. "You never thought that what you were doing might be a bad idea?" She asked numbly.

He shook his head, his hands and fingers fiddling with the paper from his straw. "No." He murmured softly, sadly. "I just let my anger get the best of me. When it came out what Kiki and I had done, mom and my dad were pissed. They basically disowned me. Mom kicked me out of the house while you were spending the night at your friend, Maggie's house. I didn't have the time to write you a note, telling you where I was. And I didn't know what I'd say anyways. Or if mom or my father or even Michael might say something to you about what I'd done in an attempt to get you to hate me. I wouldn't have been able to stand that."

"But...you and Michael were always close. Why did that change. I mean, I get you were pissed about his trying to get custody of Avery and keeping you, Kiki, and Sonny away from her when he did. But surely you realized he had a good reason to be pissed and as soon as he calmed down a bit, he'd ease up. Everyone he loved had lied to him or caused the death of AJ." She answered as she took a bite of her mint chip ice cream.

Morgan swallowed and nodded. "I guess my jealousy got the better of me."

At her questioning look, he spoke again. "Oh, come on Joss. I'm sure you've realized that between me and him, Michael was seen as the golden boy."

Josslyn shifted uncomfortably, knowing it was true, as much as everything in her wanted to deny it. "Years have passed now, though. Surely you could go and talk to them. You guys can make up."

"I don't know if that's even possible anymore, Joss." Morgan admitted, placing a spoonful of his strawberry ice cream into his mouth. "I think I've waited too long. It's been eight years."

"But how do you know if you don't try?" Josslyn pursued, not giving up on this. She _wouldn't._ "I mean, how do you know that mom, Sonny, and Michael won't welcome you back? They've missed you. And mom and Michael are talking again. Michael's even letting Sonny around Avery. He just needed time to get over all of the betrayals. I'm sure he'd forgive you if you gave him the chance. And you two could talk about the problems between you. You could explain to them why you did what you did and you could make up for it."

The man laughed at his sister's persistence and stubbornness. "You know, you remind me a lot of her? Of mom? You're just as stubborn as she is."

Josslyn smirked at that, proudly, fluttering her lashes. "I'll take that as a compliment." She told him slyly.

"So, when is Spencer expecting you back?" Morgan wondered.

She gave a shrug as she finished her ice cream. "I dunno. I didn't tell him. He probably won't be home for awhile, anyway. He's out, looking for a job. I'm going to look for one tomorrow. But I should probably be back before dinner. He and I are supposed to have our first home cooked dinner in the apartment. Plus, it will be nice to go swimming at the pool. Hey, since last night didn't work out, why don't you and Catherine come to mine and Spencer's apartment?"

Morgan gave her a happy grin at that, so glad that she seemed to have forgiven him. "That would be great!" He answered. "But not tonight. I have to work the nightshift and Catherine will be at work, too. But...tomorrow? Maybe around six?"

Josslyn nodded back, beaming at him.

* * *

"So how did things go?" Spencer asked when she entered the apartment, wide smile upon her lips.

"They went well." Josslyn answered simply, collapsing onto the sofa. "Thank you for convincing me to talk to him."

Spencer looked at her softly. "Of course."

"I convinced him to talk to mom, Sonny, and Michael at some point." The blonde admitted, staring down at their hands.

He stared at her, eyes wide in surprise. "That's a good thing at least." He commented approvingly.

She grinned, pulling her hair from it's ponytail and letting it flow down past her shoulders. "I invited him and Catherine to dinner to make up for walking out on him last night. We've planned it for tomorrow at about six o'clock. Now, why don't we go and get dressed for the pool and then we can come back inside and make ourselves some dinner?"

She didn't wait for his answer as she hurried off to her room to slip on her swimsuit.

* * *

"You seem happy today." His very familiar customer, an elderly woman by the name of Penelope Cress said observantly. She looked at him kindly, her five year old granddaughter, Caitlin and ten year old grandson, Gabe across from her, coloring busily.

He let out a joyful laugh, lips stretched up happily. He nodded at her words. "Well, I have a good reason to be, Mrs. Cress. My sister came to see me, today."

"Boy, I've told you many times. Don't call me Mrs. Cress. My name is Penelope." Penelope, or _Penny _as her friends called her, warned.

"Okay, Penelope." He answered in amusement. "So, do you want the same thing you usually get?"

The woman nodded. "I think Gabe said he wanted the rodeo burger, however. I'm sure Caitlin here still wants her nuggets."

He wrote it down and through them another smile, telling them that their food would be there shortly before he hurried to hand it to the chef. He couldn't stop smiling. Not since he and Josslyn had talked and made up. And he knew his customers had noticed as well, if his great tips were any clue. All he knew was, he didn't want this feeling to end.


	7. Chapter 7

** All You Want**

**Chapter Seven**

When Spencer stumbled into the kitchen tiredly the next morning, Josslyn was already up and dressed in a pair of navy blue shorts and a red and white striped spaghetti strap top, hair pulled back with a blue ribbon. She was munching on a bowl of cereal, legs kicking against the cupboard under the countertop which she sat on top of.

"Good morning!" She chirped, jumping off the counter and walking to the sink to wash and rinse out her bowl and spoon. "So I'm going to go in and work at the bookstore I got hired at for a few hours. Do you have any suggestions on what we should make for dinner, tonight?"

He shrugged and yawned. "We could always have seafood?" He suggested thoughtlessly.

The blonde nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll start it when I get home." She answered. "I've got to brush my teeth and grab my purse, then I have to go." She hurried past him, leaning in to press her lips to his cheek before she headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Josslyn sighed as she parked her car in the parking lot of the small bookstore. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut, hurrying inside the store. "Hello!" She said brightly, smiling in greeting at the blond boy behind the counter.

He nodded his head slightly, pushing the black rimmed glasses up his nose. "You must be Josslyn." He spoke, walking around the counter to shake her hand. "I'm Isaac. Isaac Matthews."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." She answered softly.

Isaac led her back into the back, handing her a red tee shirt that read, "Maria's Book Corner" in white block letters, motioning for her to put it on. "I'll train you today and teach you how to ring up customers and shelve the books. We get a half hour lunch break at around twelve to twelve thirty. I usually call the Italian restaurant down the street or the Chinese restaurant across from us."

Josslyn nodded in understanding and followed him to the counter where a customer stood, waiting. She watched as he rang the young mothers books up before stacking them neatly, placing the receipt atop the stack and putting them in the bag. After handing her her change, Isaac gave the customer a smile and a goodbye, thanking her and telling her to come again.

He turned to her, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. "You can handle the next customer." He told her, stepping aside so she could take over the register.

Soon enough it was lunch time and Isaac gave her a small smile as he hurried to the door, putting up the "out for lunch" sign. "So, what do you want to eat?" He asked, pulling his cellphone from his pocket, fingers hesitating over the keys.

She shrugged. "I'll have whatever you're having." She answered softly, hand on her hip. She watched him order and took a seat on the couch that was in the reading area of the bookstore. "So, how long have you been working here?"

Isaac took the spot next to her and replied, two-almost three years. I'll be heading into my junior year of college once the summer is up. I work here to pay off my student loans, by my books, and afford housing. What about you? Why did you decide to work here?"

Josslyn smiled. "Well, I'm going to be in my first year of college this semester. So is my best friend, Spencer. We have never really had a job in our life, beyond babysitting. I mean, it wasn't something we ever really needed to do. Both our families are well off. But when he and I got accepted to Boston University we decided we should support ourselves. At least somewhat. We got an apartment with the help of our parents. We moved in a few days ago. And I have this job here, Spencer got one at the grocery store. He doesn't have to start until tomorrow, though."

They're interrupted by a knock on the door and Josslyn looks to see a girl with black hair pulled back tight, wearing uniform and a brown paper bag standing there.

Isaac went up to get it, talking with the girl for a moment before shutting the door and walking over, placing the food on the table. He pulled out two small boxes of stuffed shells along with two bottles of tee. Quickly, he handed a tee and a box to Josslyn, opening his own.

They'd been eating for a few moments when he spoke again. "Are you and this Spencer guy dating or something?"

She laughs, cheeks reddening slightly as she shook her head. "No." She spoke. "We've just been best friends since we were nine years old." She forked a bit of food into her mouth and swallowed. For the rest of lunch, they ate companionably, talking to each other as if they'd known one another for years.

* * *

Morgan stared nervously at his phone. Debating whether it was a good idea to do what he was thinking. After his talk with Josslyn yesterday, he'd realized how much he truly missed his parents and Michael. He'd went so long without seeing the three of them, much less, hearing their voices and he desperately wanted to make up for that.

He dialed the number that was committed to his memory and his breath caught in his throat as he heard his mother's familiar voice greeting him with a, "Hello?"

He couldn't speak. He just stood, body braced against the wall as he listened to her say hello once more. By the time he'd broken himself from his trance, she'd already hung up. He let out a groan as he admitted to himself that this might not be as easy as he'd thought it would be.

Still, Morgan wasn't about to give up. He'd try to call Michael later. Josslyn was right. It was time to stop hiding away from everyone he'd loved and left in Port Charles. And with that thought, he hurried out the door to pick up Catherine from her own home so that they could make it to Josslyn and Spencer's in time.

* * *

Josslyn quickly finished her Cajun shrimp as Spencer made up the salad and took the baked potatoes out of the oven, setting them on the table next to the other food. She felt anxious. This was the first time her brother and his girlfriend would be here. The first time she'd be cooking for his brother and his girlfriend and she just wanted it all to go well. Better than the other night.

Spencer sat a calming hand on her shoulder as the doorbell rang, noticing how her blue eyes immediately went wide. Throwing her a reassuring smile, he headed out of the kitchen to open the front door.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous!" Catherine exclaimed, sounding breathless.

The blonde hurried from the kitchen to greet them, noticing how Catherine and Morgan studied the room, glancing at all of the surroundings from the teal colored walls of the living room, to the comfortable, bright furniture, down even to the hardwood floors.

"Catherine's right, Joss. This place really suits you." Spencer told her, stepping forward to hug her tightly, lifting her off the ground slightly. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he lowered her. "Dinner smells good, bye the way."

Josslyn smiled in relief at that. "That's great. How about you let Spencer show you the rest of the apartment while I set the table, yeah?" She whirled around without waiting for a reply, hurrying back into the kitchen to grab some plates, smile still effortlessly curving up her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**All You Want**

**Chapter Eight**

Morgan smiled as he looked around Josslyn's room, taking in the framed pictures on her wall, desk and dresser, gaze landing on a picture of he and Josslyn at the party their family had to celebrate the fact that she'd gotten her kidney transplant.

Spencer walked over to where Catherine and Morgan stood and smiled at the picture. "You know, she's been in remission for eight years now. She really wanted to call you when she was told that she was in remission, but she didn't know where you were."

The older man swallowed hard through his tears and turned his head to look at Spencer. "That's great." He rasped, holding the picture in his hands. He sat it down onto the desk once more, arm wrapping around his girlfriend's waist as he held her close.

"Dinner's done!" Josslyn's voice called out to them from the kitchen.

Morgan, Spencer, and Catherine walked down the hallway to see she'd already poured everyone some iced tea.

The blonde couldn't stop herself from smiling, the grin brighten up her face like a beacon of light.

Spencer took a seat next to Josslyn as Morgan and Catherine took the seats across from them and everyone began to put some food on their plate, eating in companionable silence.

Once dinner was over, they retired to the bright living room and Josslyn smiled, curling her legs under her as she sat on the couch. "So, what have you two been doing?" She wondered, staring at Morgan and Catherine intently as she felt Spencer's arm rub against her when he sat beside her.

Morgan shrugged. "I called mom." He answered softly, not missing the way that his sister's blue eyes lit up at that. "But I didn't say anything. I just couldn't think of what to say. It was nice to hear her voice, though."

His sister let out a squeal at that and threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's great!" She enthused close to his ear, unable to keep the smile off of her lips.

Josslyn pulled away and went to take her seat next to Spencer once more. "Did you try and call Michael or Sonny?"

Her brother shook his head negatively. "No. I didn't even think of it." He admitted.

She smiled at him enduringly and nodded in understanding. "That's okay, when you're ready, you'll call them."

"So, Morgan has always been closed off about his past. Do you have an embarrassing stories about him, growing up?"

Josslyn laughed and flipped back her long, shiny hair. "Boy, do I ever!" She exclaimed, face bright and happy as she began a story of something he'd done years ago, on her eighth birthday.

* * *

When the night came to an end, Josslyn quickly handed her brother a batch of cookies that she'd baked and sent Morgan and Catherine on their way with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. As soon as they were out the door, Josslyn grinned and walked to the sofa, falling back on it as she stared at the ceiling. "I think tonight when well." She mused with a sigh, twisting a strand of hair around her slender finger. "Don't you?" She turned her head to the side and caught Spencer with a smile on his face as he stared at her from the chair across from her.

Spencer nodded. He didn't say anything, just content to see how happy his best friend was, though he had to agree. It had been nice to see his cousin. And to see how brightly Josslyn had lit up. For so many years, something had been missing in Josslyn's life and now she finally had it back.

"You should probably get some rest. You have to work tomorrow." Josslyn said as she stood. She reached out a hand to brush his hair off his forehead, leaning in to press a kiss to it.

He smiled at the feel of her lips, letting out a soft sigh. He nodded and stood to go to his room after bidding her goodnight.

* * *

Morgan sat on the bed, gaze on the cellphone in his hand. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and for a moment, he couldn't breathe as his thumb hovered over the familiar number. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, wetting them before he pushed the green button. With shaking hands, he brought the phone to his ear and listened to the rings.

It was picked up and he heard his mother ask, Hello?"

He swallowed again as his emotions overwhelmed him and quietly whispered, "Mom?"

It was quiet for a few moments before he heard his mother's gasp and her reply of disbelief, "Morgan?"

Morgan nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it, tears spilled from his eyes and a smile curved his lips as he felt Catherine sit beside him, her arms wrapped around him supportively. He felt her kiss on his bare shoulder and reached out a free hand to squeeze her wrist thankfully. "It's me. It's been so long, mom. I'm sorry for everything."

Carly let out a sob that sounded smothered by her hand before she sniffled. "It's okay, baby. What's important is you're calling now. Why is that, anyway?"

He laughed and answered wetly, "I ran into Josslyn and Spencer at the grocery store. They told me they were here for school and I reconnected with Josslyn. She was a bit angry at me at first, but she told me that I should call you, Michael, and dad. I tried to the other day, but I couldn't think of what to say. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Morgan. Are you okay? Have you called your dad or Michael yet?" His mom fired the questions off one after the other, not waiting for his answers.

"I'm fine. I haven't called anyone else yet. You're the first one. I'd like it if you didn't tell dad or Michael about this, though. I want to surprise them."


	9. Chapter 9

**All You Want**

**Part Nine**

"That's good. They've missed you." Carly went quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "You know, Michael and Sabrina have been engaged for about five years, now. We always ask why they haven't set a date and he always says that he wants all his siblings to be there. And you've missed his son, Alexander. He's a year younger than Avery. They've both grown so much."

"I've seen a few pictures on Joss' page. I'm sorry I missed all of that." He told her hoarsely. "I have someone I'd like to introduce all of you to, too." Morgan smiled as Catherine beamed against his neck. "I've been dating this woman, Catherine for two years now. Joss and Spencer have already met her."

"I hope I do get to meet her soon. I want to know what you've been up to. What your life is like. I don't think you'd have ever contacted me if not for running into your sister. To think that I wasn't sure about her going to school so far away at first."

Morgan smiled at that. It really had been a chance of luck that his sister had chosen a university near where he called home. "Listen, I should let you go. I want to call Michael and dad and surprise them."

"Of course!" Carly exclaimed. "Try and call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He answered. "I love you, mom." He hung up after that and bit his lip. Steeling himself, he dialed Michael's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" A child's voice asked, one that was obviously Alexander.

"Hey buddy, is your dad home?" Morgan asked.

"Uh-huh." And then suddenly, there was a loud yell of, "DAD!"

Morgan flinched at that and pulled the phone away from his ear a bit.

Suddenly, moments later, a voice asked. "This is Michael, who is this?"

Morgan swallowed hard. "Michael?" He asked meekly.

The line was silent for a few moments before Michael finally spoke, disbelief yet hope in his voice, "Morgan?" He asked.

"Yeah. Um. Yeah, it's me." Morgan laughed. "It's uh, it's been a long time. I just...I figured I would call you. I ran into Josslyn. She's going to university where I live with my girlfriend."

"She didn't tell me that she ran into you when she called me. We talk every night." Michael said, confused.

Morgan bit his lip and leaned back, fingers tapping against his leg in a rhythm he couldn't define. "That's because I told her not to." He answered. "I wanted to call and tell everyone myself."

"Why _did_ you run off? Couldn't we have talked things out?" Michael asked, confused.

"Because, would you have listened? I mean, God. I could've killed you, Michael!" Morgan cried out, clenching his hand into his hair.

Michael bit his lip. "I know." He admitted. "And I was really angry at you. I didn't get why you did it. But we could've worked through it. We could've gotten you help. _Together_ as a family."

Morgan felt Catherine's comforting weight pressed up against him and he answered, "I never thought about that. But...I was wondering if you would come to visit. I want to work things out. I was a coward to run, even if running is what led me to the woman I love. I want my family back in my life.

* * *

Josslyn curled up on her bed, laptop rested on her legs as she scrolled through tumblr. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if her brother was going to stick to his promise and eventually call their family. She feared that he'd continue to put it off. After all, he hadn't spoken to them in eight years, until she accidentally ended up in the same town as him. Still though. He wasn't ignoring her _now, _so hopefully, he'd show their brother and mother the same courtesy. She yawned, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth before deciding to close the laptop and set it onto her bedside table. She climbed into her bed and shut off her light, intent on getting a good night's rest.

She woke up the next morning and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, scratching her head. She'd just poured herself a bowl of cereal when her cellphone rang. Her brows furrowed as she swallowed her spoonful of her cereal, took a sip of her juice, and answered the call. "Mom?" She asked curiously. "What are you doing calling me so early?"

Her mother's laugh was joyful. "I just have to thank you for getting Morgan to call me. I don't know how you were able to keep it secret that you had run into him."

Josslyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god he called you! I was so scared that he wouldn't. And it was difficult not saying anything, but I figured you should hear it from him yourself. I was so shocked, mom! I didn't expect to run into him. Spence and I were just grocery shopping when I saw him staring at me. I guess he noticed me first and didn't know what to say."

"I can imagine. Who'd have thought that you going to college would bring your brother back to us?" Her mom's voice was wistful. "We've missed so much. He has a whole life there. He even has a girlfriend. Have you met her?"

The younger woman nodded, though her mother couldn't see it. "Mhm. Spencer and I both did. I invited them to have dinner with us. She's so nice. And she obviously makes him happy, mom. You'd like her."

The older woman laughed at that. "Well, I figure I'll find out for myself this weekend, Joss. I told him that I'd come and visit him. I've missed my little boy. I don't want to be away from him any longer."

* * *

Catherine raised an eyebrow at Morgan. "You need to relax, honey. I know you're nervous about calling your father, but you've already called your brother and your mom. You've reunited with your sister and cousin. Why does calling your dad make you the most uncomfortable."

Morgan groaned. "You don't understand. My dad is the one to cut you out of his life completely or get revenge if you betrayed him. I ran of on him and the rest of my family and I could've killed my brother and caused dad to lose his daughter. My half sister."

She frowned at that. "But surely it would be different with you. I mean, you're her son. You need to give him a chance and explain why you did these things, Morgan."

He looked down at her hand on his arm, took a shaky breath and nodded his head as his hand reached for his phone


End file.
